Italian Force
by AwesomenessUponMe
Summary: Something was going on with the countries while the Italian brothers were left unaffected. There their adventure starts and their true strength showing.


**I own nothing but the imagination itself.**

 **The Italian Force**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a pleasant afternoon for a siesta in Spain(The country). Veneziano and Romano decided to visit Spain(The personification of Spain, also known as Antonio in public) for a month. Romano didn't agree at first but his tomatoes were at risk, so he was left no choice but to go with his brother to Spain's house.

Romano yawned as he walked towards Spain's house porch. "If he wouldn't answer this, Ill go back." He mumbled.

Veneziano shook his head and smiled towards his brother, "Maybe he's just taking his siesta, ve~" He replied as he carry his bag full of clothes.

Romano rolled his eyes, "I bet he already died." Then he knocked at the door but soon he didn't got a response. Veneziano knocked at the door and same for Romano, he didn't get a response even just a happy 'Coming~'. Nothing, as quiet as a desolated place, or a ghost town.

Romano's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled, "You know what, if I didn't get a response after this very knock, Ill knocked down your door!" He yelled at no one but the door, Veneziano just sighed from his brother's attitude towards his former boss.

Romano knocked twice once again but same from before, he got nothing as a response. Romano is honest to his words, he kicked the unlocked door… yeah, unlocked door. Romano stumbled forward from the front door. "What the—" He was cut off by what he saw before him.

Veneziano came in and looked at his stunned brother, "Brother! Are you— Ahhh!" He screamed at what he and his brother saw. It was a bloody Spain, a dead bloody Spain.

Romano chuckled nervously, "S-Spain, you bastard. Stop this joke this very time. You know it was just a joke that I said earlier. Right, Veneziano? Veneziano?!" He look behind him and saw him gone. He panicked and went out and saw his brother vomiting.

"Veneziano, are you okay?" Romano asked as he rubbed the back of Veneziano.

Veneziano nodded as he covered his mouth. "Is that big brother Spain?" He asked Romano who just shrugged.

"It was just a dummy I promise. J-Just… a prank they always pull out, remember Prussia and France being friends with Spain, right?" Romano said smiling to Veneziano.

 _'He never smile to me… Maybe but rarely, and why is he smiling to me and what is he talking about really? And who are these countries he's mentioning? Maybe brother hit his head.'_ Veneziano thought as Romano mumbled about how it is really proving that it is a prank.

Veneziano cocked his head to the side, "Brother, who are Prussia, France and Spain? And why are talking about pranks? You arent thinking about pranking someone, are you?" Veneziano asked.

Romano dropped his bag and stared blankly at Veneziano. "Veneziano… what is my name? My full name?" He asked.

Veneziano laughed and spoked, "Silly brother~ Your name is Italia—" He opened his eyes and stared at Romano wide eyed.

"Who are you?"

 **Chapter 1: "You Forgot…Again"**

 **Poor Spain forgotten by Veneziano… How sad.**

 **Hallo! Well, that's how I should end the chapter. This is not one shot, I cant handle one shot anymore. So how did this chapter goes? Review it!**

 **For more informations:**

 **Well, I made this fic because I saw and heard the Italian brothers singing ' _Kakuri Burst_ ' from youtube and then boom! My head explodes and my phone appeared with the Microsoft Word app ready and a page completely blank and my hands were typing this already. If you think that this story is crap just review it and Ill either delete this or edit this.**

 **Why Romano and Veneziano were the main characters, you ask? Well because they were the one with weak appearance in the series and they were the one who sang the song I mentioned above and Im listening this whole time I write this fic. And honestly, Im bored with weak Italies, I want them strong but keep it hidden from all these years we're watching the whole series.**

 **And if you felt that they just abandoned Spain's corpse? Well, you are completely wrong! I have plans for it, just you wait. And this is gonna be a goodbye now.**

 **Ciao~ ((If you think that I combined German and Italian. Yeah, I did combine them because I ship GerIta))**


End file.
